Choosing a padawan
by bolt32
Summary: AU Qui-gon survived the duel with Maul and took Anakin as his padawan. Obiwan feeling alone and depressed decides its time to choose a padawan of his own.


**Okay, I got this idea from reading point me towards tommorow from JediJewel. After reading about how Obi-wan felt dejected, alone and depressed I thought about writing a fiction where he would choose a padawan to deal with the issues. I spent the last 5 hours writing this damn thing out and I'm tired, its a One shot and I hope you all enjoy. I may or may not write a spinoff from it depending on the reviews (Let me know If i should.) Anyways, I wish you all to enjoy. Oh yeah, almost forgot disclaimer: If i owned starwars this would be a movie, not a story on ...and I'm certainly not profiting from it. **

Obi-wan groaned silently, waking up in his new quarters was anything but welcoming. He missed the days of being Qui-gon's apprentice, waking up and making the two of them tea before starting there morning. Its been three months since that fateful day on Naboo, and though he was elated that they were able to slew that monster they faced without having his mentor and father figure fall before the Sith's blade. He was also quite lonely. Qui-gon went on to train Anakin, and the ritual for Obi-wan to become a knight was just how he always imagined it. He was a Jedi knight, and was touted the Sith killer by the temple's younglings. That fateful moment was still etched in the young knight's mind.

_They were running through the corridor's, with every 15 seconds the shields blocking the hall way would switch on, then off. Qui-gon and Obi-wan both were sprinting with the aid of the force after there adversary. Qui-gon was always a slightly faster runner than Obi-wan, and hence forth he was about 10 yards ahead and almost on top of the Sith himself. Then the shields shot upwards and both Obi-wan and Qui-gon were separated, with the tattooed covered Sith waiting for his prey. Qui-gon went down to meditate, and Obi-wan consumed with worry was about to do the same. Upon that moment a Vision had over came him, and saw that during there separation Qui-gon would be slewed, Obi-wan had to stop this. _

_The Shields again turned off and Qui-gon instantly got up to his feet and was about to charge out towards the Sith, but instead felt being yanked back towards the ground. Turning back on the Shields prevented Obi-wan from charging ahead Lightsabre blazing ready for action, instead he looked down at his master who was glaring right through him. _

"_Obi-wan, what exactly are you doing?" Qui-gon demanded disappointingly. _

"_We take him together master." Obi-wan responded in his usual calm manner. Expecting to be rebuked he was actually surprised when Qui-gon just gave him a slight smile._

"_You truly are ready for your trails Obi-wan." Before he could reply the Shields turned off and they both went out charging the Sith. He was wielding a double bladed saber, twirling it around expertly and almost flawlessly, almost. Qui-gon and Obi-wan were both in sync with one another, they both attacked at the same time forcing there opponent to become rather creative. When the one time he found a hole into Qui-gon's defenses, the more defensive minded Obi-wan easily went in for the block. _

_Qui-gon was truly proud of his padawan, he was starting to heed his advice of following the will of the force and acting more in the moment. He never felt so close to padawan as he did now, there fight against the Sith seemed to be more of a bonding moment than it was an actual battle for there lives. After this he would demand the council to knight the young man, he deserved nothing less, he was going to be a great Jedi. _

_'Pay attention master!' Obi-wan spoke telepathically at the same time striking at the Sith, as soon as he did he noticed the Sith's defenses drop for a split second as he grazed his lightsabre across Qui-gon's ribs. Screaming in pain Qui-gon fell to the floor wounded, another inch or so it would be fatal thank the force it was not. The Sith on the other hand wasn't so lucky, upon injuring Qui-gon he left the front of his body wide open, it was the last mistake he would ever make. Obi-wan like the expert duelist he was, lopped his head right off. _

"_Master!" Obi-wan yelled noticing his wounded mentor, Qui-gon just stared with pride evident in his eyes._

"_Please call me Qui-gon, you earned that right." Obi-wan just stared in shock, he has been practically begging his Qui-gon to grant him the opportunity to complete the trails. Now, now he was assuming he was already a knight, the simple formal tone of going from wanting to be called master to just plain old Qui-gon had symbolized that. He could feel a lump form in his throat, and said the first thing that came to his mind._

"_Thank you, Qui-gon." He muttered, having more or less to force the words out of his mouth._

Obi-wan splashed water on his face and straighten out his Jedi robe. Being a knight took some getting used to, and the loneliness creeping up on him was almost sending him into a world of depression. Tonight though would be different, today he was going to spar with Qui-gon and Anakin and to be honest with himself he has been looking forward for this day ever since Anakin has been taken as Qui-gon's apprentice. Anakin was a good kid and Obi-wan could see that he wore his heart on his sleeve, and even though he seemed to become attached a lot easier than most he also realized that as long as he had friends he could rely on it wouldn't be a problem. So in the best interest of the Jedi, and to help his loneliness he would be that friend, much to Qui-gon's delight no less.

He walked into the sparing room and Anakin and Qui-gon were locked in a tight embrace with there lightsabre's. Obi-wan remembered that Qui-gon had mentioned to him that it only took Anakin a couple of hours to construct his first lightsabre, which was utterly amazing. It had taken Obi-wan almost a week to accomplish that same task, and that was considered fast!

Qui-gon went for a large over hand swing that caught Anakin unsuspectingly, he just grunted in anger at losing the duel. Even at this age he was going toe to toe with Qui-gon for about five minutes before sub coming to him. Obi-wan remembered the move that Qui-gon had used, and it took him years to finally catch him on it. Grinning to himself he remembered the day almost like yesterday, stepping in closer to his master he punched him as hard as he could right into his nose braking it upon impact. Qui-gon then had to spend the next couple of hours explaining exactly why his 15 year old padawan broke his nose.

"I'm going to head to the fresher for a second Anakin, I'll be right back." Qui-gon bowed to his padawan and then looked over to Obi-wan and gave him a grin.

"Glad you could make it Obi-wan." He mentioned off handedly before leaving the room. Obi-wan looked at Anakin, reminding him of himself at that age.

"Can I trust you with a secret of mine padawan?" Obi-wan grinned towards Anakin, obviously the kid would not be able to refuse.

"What is it master?"

"The secret on how to beat Qui-gon on his favorite over hand move of course."

"But how? Ive been trying for the last few months and I haven't came close to stopping it." Anakin complained.

"Next time he does it, step in closer to him." Obi-wan stated simply.

"What? Thats crazy! Why should I listen to you anyhow, I thought you didn't like me?"

"Suit yourself." He stated plainly, right then Qui-gon stepped into the room.

"What were you two talking about?" He inquired, while pulling out his lightsabre once more.

"Oh nothing." Obi-wan responded nonchalantly.

"Ready Anakin?" Qui-gon asked, Anakin just nodded a yes in response and instantly the duel started. Once again Anakin was being pushed back. You could tell that Qui-gon was taking it easy on his padawan, and soon he was starting to get bored with the duel and started to make his strikes faster and faster. If you didn't know of Anakin's story you would not believe that he only had a few months of training. What he had accomplished in the few months was nothing short of astounding. Almost on que, five minutes into the duel Qui-gon took the large over hand swing that had got Anakin earlier, instead of being caught unsuspectingly like last time, Anakin took a step forward clutched his fist tightly around his lightsabre and punched his master as hard as he could in the nose. Instantly Qui-gon grabbed his face and blood seeped between his fingers.

"Ah Bantha ass!" He screamed. Falling to his knee's he bent over and pressed his head over on the mat still holding his nose. Anakin despite his masters obvious pain was grinning and looked over at Obi-wan. Obi-wan just winked towards his old mentor's apprentice and then he couldn't hold it any longer and just erupted in laughter, which a moment later Anakin followed suit.

"What did you do to padawan!" Qui-gon screamed half jokingly.

"Why, I don't know what your yelling about Qui-gon, sincerely."

"You Nerf-herder, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You told Anakin that damned trick you learned." Qui-gon accused.

"Well, you should know by now, us Qui-gon padawan's have to stick together. Isn't that right Anakin?"

"Yup." Anakin automatically responded.

"I can't wait for you to get a padawan of your own Obi-wan, then be prepared." Qui-gon warned. Obi-wan was taken back from the response. It was rare, extremely rare that a knight would take a padawan less than a year from being knighted. Obi-wan has only been a knight for three months and already Qui-gon was making those type of statements.

"Well, don't hold your breath my old master." Obi-wan responded.

"Come now, I can tell you miss the company of someone being around you on missions. I even dare to say that you even take, what do you call it? A lesser life form to join you on them?" Once again to Obi-wan's dismay he was pressing the issue. Granted he was lonely, very, almost to the point where he hated going back to his quarters to sleep. The presence of always having someone there was taken for granted, and now he regretted it. Qui-gon could tell that his former apprentice wasn't taking the constructive criticism very well and nodded off towards Anakin.

"Come on padawan, take your broken master to the healers." The comment caused Anakin to snicker as he trailed a few paces behind Qui-gon, Obi-wan raised his hand out for a high five which Anakin greedily returned. Grinning to himself he started to wonder. Perhaps having a padawan wouldn't be such a bad idea, the exhibition day was today, what could it hurt to view the initiates that were looking to become padawans? Just because he viewed them, doesn't mean he necessarily had to take one as a padawan? What could it hurt?

A few hours had past and the grand exhibition day was just starting, Obi-wan took a look around hoping to see someone he knew but did not. Instead he saw a lone master Fisto sitting in the stands and decided to himself he was just as good as anyone to keep him company.

"Looking for a padawan, knight Kenobi?" Master Fisto asked, turning his head slightly away from the excitement to meet the knights eyes.

"Perhaps, I'm undecided." He replied automatically.

"Can I ask you a question master?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Thats why I'm on the council Kenobi, to answer questions." Fisto replied letting off a small smile.

"How do you know the padawan you choose is the right one?" Fisto gave a deep breath and took a moment for what seemed to be him recollecting the correct knowledge to give the proper answer.

"You see that Klatooinian over there with the dark red skin?" Fisto asked, Kenobi instantly spotted him, practicing his Kata's nervously. Thinking back he remembered the days he was in his same shoes, wondering whether or not he was going to be picked. Afraid he was going to be sent to the ari-corps.

"His name is Kelson, he will be 13 in about a months time. He has potential, and though his confidence is lacking he has a good heart and is a very compassionate even by Jedi standards." Fisto started to explain, Kenobi couldn't help but noticed he was talking about him as if he already knew about him all his life.

"Your talking as if you know him master." Obi-wan stated.

"Thats because I do, when I first saw him I noticed he had so much potential, and though he has weaknesses I knew that I would be honored to mold him into the Jedi that I know he is capable of becoming. When you get that feeling Kenobi, you found your padawan."

"I'm nervous master, how do I know I can train one to become the responsible Jedi that we need?" He questioned off handedly.

"Was master Jinn a good master?" Fisto asked sincerely looking Obi-wan in the eyes.

"The best." Obi-wan responded not even realizing the way he mentioned it could be taken as an insult.

"No need to apologize, I know what you meant Obi-wan." Fisto shook it off with a wave of a hand.

"If you truly believe that Obi-wan, then you need not worry. Your padawan will surely think the same of you, and in such there padawan will think the same of them. Your a good Jedi Kenobi, what ever initiate you choose will be in good hands I assure you." Kenobi blushed at the complement.

"Thank you master."

"Any time Kenobi."

Adela brushed her blond hair away from her eyes. The sweat was starting to build up on her brow, she could swear the force was out to get her. Not only did she not have any prospects to pick her as a padawan she was up against by far the strongest initiate available. She would be lucky to make this duel to last a minute. Devesh was absolutely amazing with a lightsabre, and she was abysmal at best. She faced him once before and she was mocked in front of there whole class. Now instead of a few of there peers to be embarrassed in front of she would be embarrassed in front of hundreds of Jedi.

_Just great._

Being signaled by Mace Windu to approach the ring for the match she gulped and went. Standing for a moment she could feel the sweat start to trickle down her face and back, it wouldn't of been so bad if she hadn't been practicing for the past 4 hours. Silently to her self she wondered why she did practice, no one was going to pick her. Who would want a pathetic padawan that could barely feel the force. Devesh had about 10 knights and masters that wanted him as there padawan, she couldn't get one. He had the same count as Mace Windu, her, well lets just say her midichlorian count was barely enough to be taken from her parents. She wished they would of kept her, at least then she would have purpose.

The bell rung and the duel had started, it took all of 8 seconds for Devesh to disarm her. It had to be a new record. Summoning all her will power to not run away she bowed to Devesh and then to master Windu who gave her a look of sympathy. After it was done she forced her self to walk slowly back to the lockers. She was turning 13 tomorrow, the ari-corps will be picking her up, shrugging to her self she wasn't even going to bother taking off the sweaty Jedi robes for they will the last time she would have the honor of wearing them. Breaking down in tears she ran back to the initiate hall and started to pack her clothes.

Obi-wan looked on in shock, he never seemed someone disarmed so fast in the exhibition, or ever for that matter.

"Thats a shame, why would they match her against Devesh? He is the strongest in there class, she was by far the weakest. I feel so bad for her." Fisto remarked off handedly. Obi-wan was feeling depressed for her, having to go through that in front of anyone who would be willing to take her had to be the worst thing to do to someone at that age.

"Does she have any prospects?" Obi-wan asked sincerely.

"No, honestly she is so weak in the force that most would not even have the patience to teach her."

"How weak?"

"7032." Fisto replied. 7000 was the bare minimum for a Jedi. Obi-wan, which other than Anakin and Yoda was the strongest in the force at 13,400. That was one of the things that disgusted Obi-wan when it came to the order. When it came down to choosing padawan's it came down to there count, not necessarily whether they deserved it. How many younglings have been passed over that could have been great Jedi because there count was to low?

"Thank you for the company Master." Obi-wan spoke.

"The pleasure was mine Kenobi." Getting up Obi-wan left for his quarters and passed out for the night. Waking up he looked around he the empty feeling returned to him. His room seemed hollow, he wasn't to sure on whether taking a padawan was the right course of action, but he couldn't stand this emptiness much longer. Getting up and getting dressed he decided to talk to master Yoda, he was sure he could give him good advice, he always did.

Reaching up to Yoda's personal room door, he hesitated and wondered whether or not this was the right course of action.

"Come in Kenobi, expect you I did." _Well that takes care of that_. Mused Obi-wan.

"Hi master Yoda." Muttered Obi-wan unsure on how to start the conversation, this was new territory even for him.

"Speak to me about taking a padawan you have."

"Yes master."

"Ever since Qui-gon took Anakin, alone you have felt."

"Yes master, Ive been contemplating on taking a padawan because of this. Ive became attached to Qui-gon I'm afraid." Yoda let his ears drop, and his gaze sharpened as he looked at Obi-wan. Instantly he jumped backwards knowing that his cane was going for his shins. He missed by inches, which even caught the troll by surprise.

"Beating around the bush, to old I am! Humans need attachment, know that you should! Healthy attachments are required, understand you should! Great Jedi you are becoming, sit on the council you will before pass in the force I will! Being dumb you must stop!" This was the first time Obi-wan had ever heard Yoda raise his voice, and because of this he paid even more attention that what he would have normally.

"Any prospects have you?" Yoda inquired as his voice returned to normal.

"There was one, a human initiate, she suffered a rather embarrassing lost in her duel last night.

"Initiate Adela Lafur you speak of." Yoda spoke knowingly. Obi-wan nodding, it was the first time he heard her name.

"I felt bad for her last night, I feel she needs a chance." Obi-wan stated.

"Its the force you feel, teach you nothing did Qui-gon? Unlike you, weak in the force she is, though determined and big heart she has. Become a decent Jedi she can, her master if you are. Been sent to Ari-corps an hour ago she's been." Obi-wan's head hung in defeat, perhaps this was the force's way of saying he should wait before choosing a padawan.

"Oh." Instantly Yoda whacked him in the shins with his cane.

"Shutter to think, more rogue Jedi roam the halls I do. But be more like your former master you should."

"Master, you said she left an hour ago."

"Going to Ansion she is, 3 hour flight that is. Jedi star fighter made faster it was. Be dumb no more!"

"Yes master." With that doing a quick bow he ran as fast as he could to the hanger in the temple and jumped in his personal Jedi fighter and put in the coordinates for Ansion. As soon as he reached hyperspace he called the headquarters for Ari-corps.

"This is Jedi Knight Kenobi, has the transport from the temple arrive yet?"

"No master Jedi, it is another 20 minutes away. Is there a problem?"

"I need you to detain an initiate Adela Lafur before she register's, don't tell her why. Permission to land?" He emphasized on the word register, knowing full handedly that once they register they could no longer be a Jedi. Once registration was done, that was it, even if a master wanted to take someone it wasn't permitted.

"Permission granted, proceed to platform 453-C"

Adela got off with everyone else on the transport and started to walk over to the registration office, instead of the desk where she was required to register in, stood a Jedi knight in front of it. Obi-wan looked down at the blond hair, blue eye girl. He would of grinned but wanted to keep the suspense a little longer.

"Initiate Lafur, may I ask what you are doing?" Adela gave him a confuse look, she knew exactly who this was, this was the famed Sith killer. Probably going to give her one last embarrassing tease before her starting her new dreadful existence as a farmer. Devesh was chosen, he was a more deserving candidate for someone of the Sith killer's caliber, she just measly existed.

"I was assigned to Ari-corps, master. I was just about to register." She started to explain, dreading the obvious teasing of her defeat bound to come.

"I thought you wanted to be a Jedi Adela?" Obi-wan asked with a bit of a smug grin on his face. She raised an eye brow at this statement. If this was a joke by Devesh she would track him down and find a way to kill him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Be my padawan?" Obi-wan asked sincerely. She could feel the lump in her throat grow, all her life she had trained as hard as she could for this once single moment. She tried to speak but words wouldn't form, her vision was getting blurred for the tears were becoming overwhelming in her eyes. Instead Obi-wan found himself using the force in an most unusual manner, forcing himself to still stand after Adela practically tackled him, completely immersing him in her arms. Obi-wan just smiled, touched by the emotions pouring off of her. Finally she was able to force words to come out of her mouth, the only ones she could think of at that precise moment.

"Thank you, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you." She was practically saying thank you in a begging manner, Obi-wan never thought that could be possible. For the first time in the past three months he found himself smiling so hard he could not force the smile down, no matter how hard he tried.

"Lets go back to the temple, we wouldn't want to break tradition would we?"

"Never." Adela responded.

The council chambers was filled with the twelve council members, Qui-gon was also there by special request of Obi-wan as was Anakin. Standing in the middle was Obi-wan as he was finalizing the padawan bond with Adela, towards the back Qui-gon looked at Fisto.

"Did he actually have to go to Ari-corps to choose her?" Fisto just shrugged.

"Like Master, like padawan."


End file.
